


Three Cheers For Promotion

by keelover



Category: Avengers (Comics), Captain Marvel (Comics), Marvel (Comics), Ms. Marvel (Comics), Spider-Woman (Comic)
Genre: F/F, Female Characters, Power Play, Spanking, Strap-Ons, Uniforms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-10
Updated: 2012-09-10
Packaged: 2017-11-13 23:55:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/509144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keelover/pseuds/keelover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jessica takes to Carol's new uniform.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Three Cheers For Promotion

“So, this is your new costume,” Jessica said, eyes studying the familiar figure in front of her.  
    
  Carol frowned, bottom lip tugged in between her teeth. “You don’t like it,” she said.  
  
  “I just...turn around.” Jessica used her index finger to circle in the air for effect. Carol did as told. Jessica’s luminous green eyes focused, smirk formed at the edge of her mouth. “I miss your ass being on full display, Carol.”   
  
 “You sound like Peter.”  
  
 “Spider-Man wishes,” Jessica said, scoffing. The room she stayed in erratically at the mansion was a disaster, not a clean pair of, well, anything in sight. In her defense, she had found a pair of red pumps she had sought for nearly five months. Jessica wouldn’t say a word of that to Carol, though, she knew her skin must have been crawling at the sight of what she presumed was left over pizza in the corner.    
  
 “You sound jealous, Jess.” Carol’s new hairstyle drew Jessica like a moth to a flame. She wanted to touch, even though she knew she shouldn’t.   
  
 “I don’t like to share.” Jessica tilted her chin up as Carol stepped forward. That uniform did things Jessica didn’t think possible. She did; however, miss Carol’s world renown legs being on full display for her to devour; she would just have to work harder, she thought.    
  
 “And you think I like having to share you with Clint?” she asked, brow furrowed.  
  
 Jessica twirled a stray strand of hair. “It’s complicated.”  
  
 “Like us?”  
  
 “Not like us.” Jessica embraced Carol, chin upon her shoulder as she took in the scent of her perfume, never able to get enough of it. She had missed Carol’s body so perfect against hers. “I know I love you.”  
  
 “But?”  
  
 “But I’m afraid,” she said. “I’m so afraid of what that means, Carol. You have no idea.”  
  
 “I have every idea.” Carol pulled away, tilting Jessica’s chin up so that their eyes met.   
   
 “We’re superheroes,” Jessica said, laughing. “We’re suppose to be brave.”  
  
 Carol leaned forward, kissing her with an air of comfort. “Brave but not invincible.” Jessica kissed her back, hands settling on either side of Carol’s waist as they pressed their foreheads together.  
  
 “You want to go back to my place?”  
  
 “You want to do it here?”  
  
  Carol took a look around, nose scrunching at the bed, sheets rumpled, pillows strewn across the floor, and something of some foreign nature nestled in the upper left corner. “You really want to torture me, Jess? I just got a promotion.”  
  
 “You promise to get us there fast?”  
  
 “You won’t even have time to blink,” Carol said, and Jessica didn’t.  
  
 “Carol, my hair. Oh, God, I can feel the knots.”  
  
 “Jess, seriously, it’s not that bad.”  
  
 “I can feel it.”  
  
 “Turn around.” Carol left no room to argue, playful smile disarming.   
  
 Jessica did as told, turning to face Carol’s bed with its tidy sheets and organized pillows, head tilting back just so. Jessica let out a yelp as Carol tripped her, hands scrambling to save her face from hitting the mattress. “You’re an ass,” she said, reeling as her costume slid down over her shoulders. “I should have seen that one coming.”   
  
 “You really should have.” Carol kissed a bare shoulder as she helped Jessica to pull each arm out of their sleeve, top half of her body exposed.   
  
 “I could forgive you, if you would just touch me.” Jessica groaned, kicking and pulling at the material as it pooled around her feet. “I’m just going to fight crime naked from now on,” she said, muttering as Carol laughed, taking Jessica’s costume in hand before folding it and placing it on her dresser.  
  
 “You don’t want to undress me?” Carol asked, shimming her hips a little to emphasize her point.   
  
 Jessica smiled, greedy in her desires, satin sheets feeling amazing against her naked skin as her heart sped up. “How does this one work?”   
  
 “You know...,” Carol said, pausing. “I’m not really sure. Something in the back here.”  
  
 Jessica laughed, naked and at ease as she braced herself on her knees, turning Carol around. “You don’t have to worry about me tripping you,” she said as she brushed along the length of Carol’s spine, kissing the nape of her neck.   
  
 The costume was similar to Jessica’s, and she worked her magic well enough. “Miss Danvers braless? I am shocked.”Carol turned around, costume pistoled around her hips. Jessica bit her lip. “What about panties, Miss Danvers?”    
  
 “I’m wearing panties, Jess.” Jessica loved the tinge of red that graced the apple of Carol’s cheeks.   
  
 Jessica’s fingers slid from the top of Carol’s shoulders to her breast, cupping them gently in hand as she massaged them, thumbs circling around her nipples before trailing down her stomach, slipping underneath the form fitting material.   
  
 “What kind?” she asked.   
  
 “Why don’t you find out?” Carol was breathless, fingers threading through Jessica’s hair with caution.   
   
 Jessica could never resist a challenge, and that had gotten her into trouble many times before, but this was different; this was Carol, and Carol was security in an unsafe world. Their dysfunction made it better, one of their flaws was another’s strength. A shiver washed over her then, tongue swiping across her bottom lip as she maneuvered Carol’s costume passed her hips, revealing blue, lace boyshorts. “You’re adorable,” she said, mouth pressing a kiss just below Carol’s navel. The hand that cradled the back of her head was gentle, reassuring and unassuming.     
  
 A moan filtered through her lips, need building between her thighs as she pressed harder, sucking various portions of Carol’s skin. Jessica’s nails dug into the flesh of Carol’s backside, claiming what she believed to be hers. Carol took a step back, stepping out of her costume before folding it and resting it next to Jessica’s. “How do you want to do this?” she asked, eyes exuding lust, body perfectly curved and seductive; strength palpable even in her stillness.     
  
 Jessica fell back, head against one of the many pillows that lined across Carol’s bed. She positioned her feet against the mattress, knees spread apart as her hand slid down her body, caressing her own breasts, dragging her nails along her own thighs before settling in between her legs, touching herself; knowing full well what effect it had on Carol as she watched. “I want you to fuck me.” A tremor laced in the pitch of her voice, desire mounting as Carol licked her lips.   
  
 “Roll over,” Carol said, and Jessica groaned, knowing full well what she was in for.   
  
 Carol took hold of Jessica’s arms, binding them behind her back with a silk-like material. Jessica snuck a peak, noting the sash Carol wore crisscrossed around her wrists. Jessica let out a small cry as Carol slapped her ass, heat searing across the sensitive flesh of her rear. “Face forward,” she said, ordering Jessica with an authority only a natural born leader could possess. Jessica loved it, dwell on the fact that maybe she was a natural born follower.    
  
 Jessica laid her forehead upon the pillow, inhaling as she ready herself for what she knew was to be a long amount of teasing on Carol’s part. Another sharp slap took her breath away, back arching as she pleaded for more. The amount of force Carol used wasn’t even a quarter of her strength, and Jessica keened as another slap propelled her forward. She tugged at her binds, and concluded that Carol was good at everything she did; enticing appeal included. It was unfair.    
  
 Carol’s fingers danced along the base of her neck, hand bringing her up, face tilted to the side as they kissed; desperate and debauched. “Carol, please.”    
  
 Carol leaned over, body draped across hers, breasts flush against her back. “Please, what?” she asked, words a hot whisper against her ear.   
  
 “Please, fuck me.” Jessica’s teeth gritted together as Carol’s middle finger played at her entrance, dipping slightly in before pulling out, rubbing against her clit.    
  
 “Say it louder.” The nails digging into her thighs made Jessica spread her legs further apart. The things Carol did to her were inhumane.   
  
 “Please!”  
  
 Satisfied, Carol pulled away, leaving Jessica a yearning, moaning mess. The sound of Carol’s dresser drawer opening sent another rush of heat between Jessica’s legs, pussy throbbing, but she was helpless to do anything about it. Jessica’s breath came out in short, breathless pants, head tilted to the side as she watched Carol hook the strap-on into place. Jessica took a deep breath, eyes slipping loosely shut as she tugged her bottom lip between her teeth; patience was not something she had in quantity, and Carol knew it. “Shit,” said Jessica as Carol’s hands gripped her hips, nails digging in.       
  
 She could handle being a follower. Maybe.  
  
 “You want this?”  
  
 “What do you think?”  
  
 Maybe not.  
  
 Jessica couldn’t see Carol’s face, but she swore she could feel the smile she wore. Jessica could handle that, but she wondered how long Carol could handle the smell of her once she realized she had inhaled a hefty dose of pheromones; not long, as it turned out. Jessica whined as Carol landed a series of sharp slaps against her backside, rubbing the abused flesh with a ruthless vigor. “That’s not nice,” Jessica said, words prickled as Carol laughed.    
  
 “Don’t worry, I’ll make it feel better.” Carol spread her further open, groaning in response to how wet Jessica was, and all because of her.   
  
 Jessica took a sharp intake of breath, crying out as Carol pushed in with the steady pressure of her hips. The lack of control was welcomed in this situation, after all, Jessica was lacking direction, stability, but with Carol, she didn’t need it. Carol took care of her, and looked good while doing it. Carol was a constant in Jessica’s life, and if they didn’t make it, collapsed underneath the pressure of all their responsibilities, well, at least they would still have each other. “Fuck, Carol!”   
  
 Carol settled one hand on her lower back, thrusting in with quick, hard strokes. Jessica’s arms were taunt, aching, as she threw her hips back, jaw slack and mouth open as she made small sounds of encouragement. Carol’s hips rolled forward, thighs pressing against Jessica’s ass as the bed groaned and creaked, threatening to give way. Carol gradually slowed her pace, torturing Jessica until she stopped all together, pressing in between her thighs. “Carol!”     
  
 “Jessica.”  
  
 “If you don’t think I’m capable of killing you, think again.”   
  
 “Tell me what I want to hear, and I’ll give you what you want.”  
  
 “You know what I want.”  
  
 “And you know what I want.”  
  
 Jessica keened low within her throat, her whole body trembling. “I want to watch you,” she said, voice meek.  
  
 “Watch me do what?”  
  
 “Watch you fuck me!”  
  
 “I think I can do that.”  
  
 Carol rolled Jessica over, not bothering to release her from her binds, content to keep her under her arms bound. Jessica hated her, but not as much as she wanted Carol inside of her. Jessica was panting, chest rising and falling, the aching was near unbearable as Carol pressed a kiss above her navel, sliding her tongue up to suck one hard nipple into her mouth as her thumb and forefinger tortured the other. Jessica rutted up against the knee held in between her legs, intoxicated by the kisses Carol captured every so often. Jessica loved her.    
  
 Carol nuzzled her neck, hands sliding underneath Jessica’s ass as she raised her up, teasing her with the tip of her fake cock before moving back inside her. Carol pulled Jessica forward, reaching her hand up to undo the knot she had crafted. Arms free, Jessica wrapped them around Carol’s neck, pulling her down for a heated kiss, teeth and tongue clashing as they broke for air. Carol’s hair was soft, freshly washed, and tickled her nose as she moved steadily inside her. The leather of her harness rubbed against Jessica’s skin, parts of her body raw, and yet, she felt complete.   
  
 Carol’s breathing sped up as she grew close, internal plug working well in their current position. Jessica loved the idea of Carol being penetrated at the same time she was, felt closer to the her as they carried each other towards completion. Jessica came first, loud, wild and free as Carol continued to press forward, muscles contracted as Jessica clenched down. Carol’s peak was much quieter, but no less powerful, forehead settled against Jessica’s shoulder. The next ten minutes were spent in silent reprieve, the two of them enjoying the feel and company of one another.   
  
 With Carol’s back pressed against her chest, Jessica rested her chin upon her shoulder, fingers brushing the stray strands of hair hiding her face out of the way. “Three cheers for promotion,” she said, voice soft, low and with a hint of teasing as she kissed the soft skin of Carol’s neck. Carol mumbled something incoherent, but Jessica didn’t care. She closed her eyes, content for the moment, but all she wanted to do was tell her. Instead she pressed her face against the center of her back, placing three kisses before she said, “I love, love you.”   
  
 “You say something?” Carol asked, exhaustion hinted  in every word.  
  
 “No. Go to sleep... _Captain Marvel_.”


End file.
